


Maggie and the Fountain Idol

by WhatDoesTheFauxSay



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDoesTheFauxSay/pseuds/WhatDoesTheFauxSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maggie, rescued from the Forsaken Fortress and now rich, finds a sneaky way to amuse herself while waiting for her beloved moblin Moe's reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie and the Fountain Idol

It had taken her months to get everything set up.

Ever since her rescue from that forbidding fortress, Maggie had been in love; wonderfully, beautifully, deliciously in love with that sweet, burly Moblin, Moe. However, no matter how many letters she had sent to him, no matter how much she had stated her affection— he had never replied.  
Maggie wasn't going to give up. She had entrusted her latest letter to a young boy, named Link. He would get it to its destination. He had to. However, this particular delivery was taking some time. And, to pass the time until her love was fulfilled, she had to do something... and, when she passed by the empty pedestal on the south side of her new home, the Hall of Wealth, Maggie had an idea. It was a bit twisted, for an idea, but how fun it would be to carry it out!

The window had been a bit tricky. Maggie had hinted to her father for weeks about how the house could use more sunlight; finally, he had decided to put in the new bank of windows, facing to the south. Perfect for letting in the Windfall Island sun.  
The next step was anything but; with her newfound wealth, it was a simple matter to pop down to Zunari's shop, and buy a Fountain Idol. She ran into that girl, Mila, along the way; she would be in for a surprise once Maggie had finished with her idea! Along with everyone else in town, of course.  
The hardest part, though, was reverse-engineering the Idol. Secretly, working only at night, while Zunari was holding his auctions on the first floor, Maggie disassembled the fountain, examining its inner workings. The fountain, fortunately, already had a basic mechanism for movement in different directions; it was simple to extend that and increase the range of motion.

Long before she had been kidnapped by the great bird known as the Helmaroc King, Maggie had learned from a Rito postman that the crystals called Rupees had special uses if they were shattered (a _very_ difficult task). Segmented Rupees could be used to power certain types of devices, as well as to send signals over short distances.  
Now that Maggie's allowance had jumped from nothing, to a Purple Rupee every week, she had the resources needed for the next section of her task.  
Maggie had placed the Red Rupee she would use in the Windfall Island windmill workings. The result was a shower of small, red crystalline-lets. The next night, Maggie placed several of the crystals in the inner workings of the fountain idol. The rest of the crystals went into a... well, it would be too embarrassing to say what it was. All that needed to be told was that Maggie now wore the item beneath her dress, where she could activate it with a few movements.  
If all had gone right, she could now control the Fountain Idol remotely.

All didn't go right. Maggie found herself fixing the statue's inner workings again and again, shifting the positioning of the crystals and how they were connected. The noise of the auctions below drowned out the mechanical grindings of an attempt gone wrong. However, bit by bit, Maggie managed to figure out what needed to go where.  
After one last phase of testing with the Idol slotted into the pedestal on the Hall of Wealth's table, Maggie was ready. She had special-ordered glue from Zunari; now, once it was night, she carefully snuck out of the Hall of Wealth, carrying the statue with her. The pedestal was just between her house and the building to her left.  
Working quickly, Maggie coated the pedestal with the glue, then plopped her modified Fountain Idol in place. There! That wasn't ever coming out. She'd have to wait until morning to finally try out what she'd accomplished, though.

The next morning, Maggie was up bright and early. She was wearing the control belt, and her seat at the southern window was perfect for watching people coming and going below. Time to have some fun.  
Windfall was quiet in the early mornings, but there— along came Anton, taking one of his regular strolls around the town. Maggie touched several of the crystals on her control belt, looking (if anyone had been around to see) like she was merely smoothing her dress.

Below, in the nook, the statue turned to look at Anton. Surprised, he turned to look back. Maggie touched several other crystals, and the statue beckoned him over with one arm. Slowly, Anton came over. Now for the moment of truth.  
As Anton looked inquiringly at the statue, Maggie triggered the most important of the crystal switches she wore. The Fountain Idol dropped into a curtsey, bending forward so the pot on its head was pointed in Anton's direction. Then, at Maggie's command, water squirted from the pot, spraying out in all directions at high pressure. Before Anton could jump back, he was soaked.

Maggie couldn't believe it had worked so perfectly! Anton was now hopping about in his wet clothes, looking suspiciously at the fountain idol (which was now standing up straight like any other of its ilk). Maggie wanted to jump for joy and laugh out loud; she controlled herself, however (just in case Anton, or someone else, could see her from the window).  
Now, while Maggie waited for her darling Moe to send a reply, she had a new hobby to pursue. No one would suspect it was her— perhaps, with time, she could make another statue and put it somewhere else in town.  
For now, though, it was time for everyone to watch out— because the people of WIndfall Island were going to get wet, wet, **WET**!

And they did.


End file.
